


She wanted a promise, didn't she?

by Snowfaun



Category: Kigurumi Boueitai, Kigurumi Guardians
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not a lot tho, well quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfaun/pseuds/Snowfaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice is so cold and demanding, he feels like a threat every time his lips reach out for hers and find nothing but the shadow of a bite and a voice telling them to <i>never do it again, never do it again</i>.<br/>(And yet she feels so warm, when her fingertips print a pattern all over his skin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She wanted a promise, didn't she?

A tongue so serpentine was never meant to fit in his mouth. His lips would spread every now and then and behind his teeth there was only a silent whisper so quiet Noraba couldn’t almost hear it.  
  
Not most of the times, at least.  
  
“Is that so?”, she asks and her hands are wrapped around her own wrists because she’s afraid they’d want to reach Basilisco’s back and hit him and approach him and take him. “Do you want me to kiss you again?”  
  
He nods and his eyes cross the room but they don’t stop at her, as they usually did, they keep going and going and the wall between them is so thick as the vapor coming out of their both mouths —and it’s the only thing they don’t want to feel there.  
  
Noraba’s feet are little and shy and don’t move if she doesn’t want them to and she doesn’t want them to.  
  
“I want to…”, she starts and her head goes down and down facing the floor because Basilisco’s eyes are too far away from her even when they’re gazing her lips. “I want you to promise me something, would you?”  
  
She waits in silence. The silence awaits back.  
  
There are no panels in Basilisco’s hands, they are just as bare and as empty as his eyes and his feet are strong and heavy and always _move move move_.  
  
He kisses her, so softly she closes her own eyes and feels the world running through her commissures, trying to end itself at the very boundary of her sharp fangs.  
  
When Basilisco goes back to his place —far from her, not too far, though, never too far—, she feels the emptiness of the universe falling hard on the back of her throat, almost like a vomit and the bitterness is so awful she closes again her eyes and the only thing she sees is darkness.  
  
“You need some practice”, he says, “your teeth almost bit my tongue”.  
  
It should have been a joke but it doesn’t feel like one. Yet Noraba tries to smile at him.  
  
“Maybe one day they will”.  
  
Basilisco’s voice goes up and down with every word left unsaid. He tries to smile as well, but not at her —his serpentine tongue would never let him to.  
  
“I’m sure they will”.

**Author's Note:**

> W e l l. Here it goes, I guess. This may look probably VERY ooc coming from Basilisco (or Basilico or w/e I don't even know what the official name is i'M SO SORRY), but I promise you it has some context! Which, obviously, I wasn't able to write yet, bUT I'M PLANNING TO DO SO, OKAY, as flashbacks or something like that. Buuuuuuuut, for the moment I think I'll just leave it as a oneshot and let's see how that works! >w


End file.
